Leyendo con nuestros Padres Parte I
by Jenciel
Summary: La sorpresa llego para los semidioses cuando las tres Destino se les aparecieron de repente, dándoles la descabellada idea de un viaje al pasado para leer unos libros y todo con la esperanza de convencer a sus padres de cambiar… la tenían difícil…
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones del capitulo**_

Hola, sé que este tema ya es bastante tratado pero nunca he visto que pasen del primer libro, la única vez que vi que avanzaban al segundo libro no lo completaron así que aquí estoy con la meta de terminar un fic con esta temática que abarque los 10 libros. Sin más que decirles que disfruten de la lectura. Los 7 chicos de la profecía vienen de la mitad de la Marca de Atenea, los demás vienen de antes de que el Argo aterrice en Nueva Roma.

La historia original le pertenece a Rick Riordan yo no lucro con esto n.n aclaración por si acaso.

 **El texto en negrita es del libro original**

Capítulo I: Las presentaciones

En el Olimpo se respiraba un aire pesado, cargado de tensión… algo bastante común cuando el rey de los dioses estaba furioso, en esta ocasión las cosas estaban aún peor, pues al enojo de Zeus se le sumaban el de sus hermanos mayores Hades y Poseidón.

-Escúchame bien Zeus, no pienso aceptar semejante locura –grita Poseidón a su hermano menor.

-Yo tampoco quiero aceptar tal cosa–añadió Hades.

-Pues van a tener que aceptar es por el bien de todos –les refutaba Zeus encolerizado.

-Hermano deberías escuchar a los demás, podemos buscar una mejor solución –intervino Deméter tratando de tranquilizar a sus hermanos.

-No te metas adicta del cereal, el pacto para no tener más hijos semidioses es lo mejor que podemos hacer –insistió Zeus.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el pacto –dijo Hera.

-En serio hermana, ¿crees que tu esposo te va a ser fiel solo por un pacto? Te puedo apostar que será el primero en romperlo –le increpo Poseidón.

Hera resoplo con enfado porque a pesar de todo sabía que su hermano Poseidón tenía razón su esposo no le seria fiel ni con un pacto del calibre del que pensaba realizar, justo cuando iba a replicar una luz blanca cubrió toda la sala del trono callando la discusión de los dioses.

Cuando la luz se disipo los dioses observaron 3 grupos de niños, sin saber que era lo que pasaba Zeus preparo su rayo maestro para atacar en caso de ser necesario, los demás dioses siguieron su ejemplo. Del grupo más pequeño un muchacho pelinegro alto y de ojos verdes se adelantó hacia los dioses y con una pequeña inclinación, lo suficiente para ser considerada una muestra de respeto pero no tanto como para demostrar admiración hablo

-Dioses, no hemos venido con la intención de atacarlos, somos enviados por las Destino –el muchacho guardo silencio dándoles tiempo de procesar la información.

-Y se puede saber para qué fue que supuestamente los enviaron y quienes son –hablo por primera vez en ese día Atenea.

-Señorita Atenea las destino nos enviaron para cambiar el futuro y las desgracias que ocurrirán si realizan el pacto del que estaban discutiendo –el muchacho pelinegro sabía que dados los acontecimientos del libro debía tratar de llevarse bien con esa diosa en particular.

El silencio se hizo más profundo en la sala del trono, el que ese muchacho supiera del pacto solo podía significar que verdaderamente las Destino los enviaban.

-Muy bien, todos a sus tronos –ordeno Zeus para después el mismo sentarse en el suyo.- tienes nuestra atención ahora muchacho, responde a la segunda pregunta de Atenea y luego veremos qué hacer con ustedes.

Tragándose las ganas de responderle a ese dios como se merecía el muchacho respiro profundo y se continuó con las presentaciones. –Nosotros somos semidioses griegos y romanos y como supongo que ya habrán deducido venimos del futuro más exactamente del año 2009.

-Cómo es posible que los griegos y romanos estén juntos –replico Atenea, manifestando la preocupación de todos los dioses, pues no querían una nueva guerra.

-Disculpe que no le conteste ahora señorita Atenea pero eso se aclarará más adelante, como iba diciendo venimos del años 2009 y bueno el Olimpo se encuentra en grandes problemas en el futuro y eso que apenas estaba saliendo de una gran amenaza –suspirando el muchacho siguió.- en todo caso ya se comentara eso, en fin me presento mi nombre es Percy Jackson tengo 16 años, soy el líder del campamento mestizo, pretor de la duodécima legión, héroe del Olimpo y uno de los siete.

Los exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad por parte de los dioses se extendió por toda la sala, Percy solo guardo silencio esperando que los dioses se tranquilizaran, era claro que no pensaba hablar más mientras no se calmaran.

-Suficiente –grito Poseidón sobre los gritos de los demás Olímpicos.- si seguimos discutiendo no vamos a saber nada más, Percy continua por favor.

-Gracias señor –Percy le sonrió a su padre en agradecimiento.- todas las dudas serán respondidas a su tiempo solo tengan paciencia, ahora mis compañeros se irán presentando.

Una muchacha rubia y de ojos grises se adelantó para presentarse. –mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, soy arquitecta del Olimpo.

-Ni nombre es Quirón entrenador de héroes y director de actividades del campamento Mestizo. –se presentó el único centauro de la sala, solo para los semidioses romanos era claro que los dioses lo conocían.

-Mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo –hablo un muchacho de piel pálida, ojos y pelo oscuro.

Un sátiro de cabello rizado castaño se adelantó a presentarse. –Mi nombre es Grover Underwood soy el señor de lo salvaje. –estas palabras ocasionaron que tanto Dionisio como Hermes tomaran interés en el sátiro.

-Yo soy Thalía Grace –siguió una muchacha de pelo oscuro corto y ojos azul eléctrico, vestida con el uniforme de las cazadoras.

-Yo soy Frank Zhang uno de los siete –dijo un muchacho alto, con contextura robusta pero de cara amable.

-Yo soy Hazel Levesque y soy una de los siete –le siguió una muchacha de piel oscura y ojos dorados.

Imposible que esa sea mi hija, pensaba el señor del Inframundo más no dijo nada en voz alta para no alertar a su paranoico hermano menor.

-Yo soy Piper McLean una de los siete –se presentó una muchacha de piel morena y ojos del color del chocolate.

-Yo soy Jason Grace, ex pretor o pretor de la duodécima legión no estoy seguro y soy uno de los siete –dijo algo confuso un muchacho alto de piel claro rubio y ojos azules.

-Por fin es mi turno –exclamo un muchacho moreno, con orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y con una mirada traviesa- yo soy el gran Leo Valdez y soy uno de los siete.

-Mi nombre es Clarisse La Rue –intervino después una muchacha del segundo grupo, era alta de cabello y ojos castaños.

-Yo soy Will Solace –se presentó un muchacho alto rubio y de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano soy pretor de la duodécima legión –se presentó una muchacha de cabello y ojos negros con una inclinación a los dioses.

-Yo soy Octavian –el muchacho alto, flaco y rubio se inclinó de manera exagerada ante los dioses- augur del Campamento Júpiter.

Y de la misma manera siguieron presentándose todos los semidioses hasta que todos hubieron pasado, Percy volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Dioses las Moiras nos enviaron con la intención de leer con ustedes 10 libros que relatan los acontecimientos más importantes del futuro, algunos de esos acontecimientos también son desconocidos para nosotros; nos dijeron que el tiempo en nuestro futuro está congelado así que podemos tomarnos el tiempo necesario para leer –fue en eso momento que una nueva luz inundo la sala para luego revelar los libros mencionados.

-Bien con esto es claro que estos niños dicen la verdad –hablo la diosa virgen Hestia.- hermano creo que debemos hacer lo que las Moiras piden. –dijo mirando a Zeus.

-Bien está bien leeremos a ver qué pasa –exclamo resignado el Rey de los dioses.

Con una sonrisa Hestia hizo aparecer cojines de todos los tamaños para los visitantes, la diosa tenía la esperanza que la llegada de estos niños ayudara a que su familia se comportara más como debía ser ósea una familia unida… aunque fuese solo un poco.

-Bien en ese caso yo comienzo –exclamo Atenea tomando el primer libro de la montón. -El título es Percy Jackson y el ladrón del Rayo.

-¡Un momento alguien se atrevió a robar mi rayo! Díganme en este momento quien es para matarlo –grito enfurecido Zeus mientras se levantaba dispuesto utilizar su rayo maestro.

-Señor Zeus el responsable no está entre nosotros, de hecho en mi tiempo está muerto –resoplo fastidiado e entristecido Percy.

-Bueno padre, ¿puedo continuar? –pregunto Atenea.

Con un movimiento de mano el rey de los dioses tomo asiento permitiendo que la lectura empezara.

- **Capitulo 1:** **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**

 ** _Notas finales_**

Bueno ese sería el primer capítulo, algo tedioso por las presentaciones pero ya el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán más interesantes.

Actualizare cada 15 días o semanal si tengo tiempo.

Gracias a todos por leer y si les gusto o están interesados en el fic agradecería un comentario. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones inicio de capitulo

Buenas primero que todo disculpen la tardanza pero estaba en periodo de exámenes en la universidad y por eso no pude actualizar…

Ahora agradezco a todos lo que se tomaron la molestia de leer y darle favorito al fic, gracias de verdad.

Por cierto más adelante hare otro fic del que tomare partes de este, lo recalco para que después no piensen que es plagio xD

Sin nada más que decir que disfruten de la lectura.

Capítulo 2

 _-_ _ **Capitulo 1:**_ _ **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**_ _-Leyó Atenea_

 **Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.**

 **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

-Ese fue un buen consejo viniendo de Percy –interrumpió Thalía, mientras le sonría con algo de burla a Percy

-Ja ja ja ja, que graciosa Grace –le respondió Percy, lo negaría si le preguntaban pero estaba feliz de ver a su prima de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

-Me van a dejar seguir leyendo –pregunto malhumorada Atenea.

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Los dioses con hijos se observaron entre sí, algo les decía que esos libros les pondrían los nervios alterados y es que aunque no l demostraran o más bien no les permitieran demostrarlo, ellos se preocupaban por sus hijos… salvo una que otra excepción claro.

 **Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

 **Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

 **No digas que no estás avisado.**

-No me avisaste –le reclamo Nico a Percy.

-La próxima vez te aviso pero no reclames si la mantícora aprovecha para matarte –le replico sonriente Percy.

 **Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

-Eh vivido engañado, pensé que era Peter Johnson –exclamo Connor Stoll con dramatismo, logrando sacar una risa de sus compañeros griegos, los romanos y los dioses no entendían cuál era el chiste pero se abstuvieron de decir nada porque Atenea continuo leyendo cada vez más molesta por las interrupciones.

 **Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

 **¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

-Siiiii –exclamaron con diversión todos los que conocían al chico tanto griegos como romanos.

 **Sí.**

 **Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-Hasta tú mismo lo reconoces, sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth, logrando enfurruñar al muchacho, empezaba a odiar el hecho de que fueran sus pensamientos los que se leían.

 **Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-Pero que tortura .intervino Poseidón, ganándose una mirada de odio de la diosa que leía y una sonrisa divertida de Percy.

 **Ya lo sé: suena a tortura. La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

-Quirón ese eres tu –afirmo Hades.- ¿qué hacías en una escuela de mortales?

-Ya se explicara en la lectura señor Hades.- le respondió el centauro.

 **Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

-No debes dormirte en clase muchacho –se auto interrumpió Atenea, para luego seguir leyendo sin esperar respuesta.

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

 **Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

 **Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

Para ese momento todos reían acosta de las desgracias del muchacho, incluyendo a los dioses y al mismo muchacho que ahora le resultaba divertido recordar esas experiencias.

-Muchacho debes contarnos más –le dijo Apolo.

-Ningún inconveniente señor Apolo, pero mejor lo dejamos para cuando terminemos los libros –le respondió Percy.

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

 **Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote.**

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

-Vaya amigo gracias por describirme tan bien –le reclamo sarcástico Grover a Percy.

-Lo siento hombre –le respondió pero era claro que no lo sentía verdaderamente.

 **En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

 **—Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

-Por fin algo de acción –exclamo Ares sentándose al borde de su trono por la anticipación.

 **Grover intentó calmarme.**

 **—No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

 **—Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

 **—Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **—Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

 **—Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

-Sátiro eso no se hace, yo quería acción –dijo Ares haciendo rabieta, dejando sorprendidos a los romanos que no conocían ese lado inmaduro de uno de los dioses más importantes en Roma.

 **Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante.**

 **La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

-En cuantos problemas te has metido muchacho –interrumpió Hestia mientras miraba preocupada a Percy.

-Señora Hestia son tantos que no podría contarlos.- eso solo logro preocupar más a la diosa pues ya empezaba a tener cariño por todos los semidioses.

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

 **Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-mucho más que eso niño, mucho más –interrumpió Deméter.

-Dejen de interrumpir así nunca vamos a acabar –dijo molesta Atenea.

-Relájate sobrina, el tiempo de los chicos está detenido así que podemos tomarnos todo lo necesario para leer. –le dijo Poseidón.

-Si el necesario, pero con tanta interrupción nunca vamos a acabar –le respondió obstinada la diosa.

-Bueno, bueno sigue leyendo hija. –le dijo Zeus antes de que esos dos comenzaran a pelear, porque de comenzar una pelea nunca terminarían de leer ni el primer capítulo y él estaba interesado en ese semidiós Percy Jackson, podía sentir el poder que irradiaba a pesar de no poder identificar el origen. Y él quería saber si podría llegar a ser su hijo, después de todo solo un hijo suyo podría ser tan poderoso.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

-Este es definitivamente el fin del mundo, Percy interesado en una clase. –interrumpió de nuevo Annabeth.

-Oye que yo puedo interesarme en muchas cosas, no se vale que la tomes conmigo –le respondió Percy para luego acercarse a donde estaba sentada la chica y besarla.

-Tu misma sabes que es cierto. –le susurró al oído Percy luego del beso.

En ese momento se escuchó un chillido que los dejo sordos y atontados por minutos, la responsable era lógicamente Afrodita que no podía ver a dos enamorados sin emocionarse.

-Son novios –les pregunto la diosa.

-Si señora, desde hace unos meses –le respondió Annabeth para luego darle campo a su novio para que pudiera sentarse con ella en el mismo cojín.

-Puede continuar señorita Atenea –dijo Percy luego de haberse sentado.

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

-¿Por qué te envié a una furia muchacho?- le pregunto Hades a su sobrino.

-Ya se sabrá señor Hades –le dijo enigmático el pelinegro.

Todos los demás dioses estaban sorprendidos, era bastante obvio que el muchacho no sabía de su procedencia en ese momento y tener que enfrentarse posiblemente a una furia era demasiado para la mayoría de semidioses. Los romanos estaban sorprendidos de que el primer monstruo de su pretor fuese una furia y la admiración que sentían por el incremento salvo Octavian que estaba molesto por no encontrar una forma de quitarle el puesto a Percy.

En cuanto a Zeus estaba cada vez más convencido de que el muchacho era hijo suyo, que otra posibilidad había… esos eran los pensamientos del Rey de los dioses.

 **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

-Como se atreve a llamarte así –exclamo ofendido Zeus, Percy solo lo miro sin saber porque su tío lo defendía, claro él había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no había mencionado a su padre divino.

-Al ver que el muchacho no le respondía a su padre Atenea continúo leyendo.

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-Grover te dije que tenías que disimular –lo reprendió Quirón.

-Lo siento Quirón pero en ese tiempo me era muy difícil –le respondió el sátiro sonrojado al escuchar las risitas nada disimuladas de los romanos.

-No sé a quién se le ocurre poner a un estúpido fauno a cuidar a un semidiós –exclamo entre risas Octavian, logrando que Grover se sintiera peor aún, los demás romanos salvo los de la profecía de los 7 compartían el pensamiento del augur pero no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta.

-Octavian cierra el pico y te lo cierro yo –ordeno furioso Percy.-no voy a permitir que te burles de mi mejor amigo.

-Por favor Percy, no tienes que fingir con nosotros –siguió riendo Octavian, a diferencia los demás romanos que si habían obedecido a la orden de su pretor.

-Octavian parece que no entiendes, te estoy dando una orden, recuerda que sigo siendo tu pretor –le dijo Percy tratando e controlar su enojo.- y no finjo nada Grover es mi mejor amigo y como continúes insultándolo y desobedeciendo mis órdenes te quitare tu puesto de augur.

Y con eso logro que Octavian cerrara la boca y mirara con miedo a su pretor, lo había olvidado Percy podía hacer con él lo que quisiera además de que Reyna no lo iba a defender podía deducir por la mirada que le estaba enviando.

-Gracias Percy pero no tenías que hacer eso por mí –le dijo Grover.

-Claro que si Grover y no repliques. –le dijo al ver que intentaba seguir discutiendo.

-Atenea continua con la lectura –le ordeno Zeus a su hija, si las cosas seguían así podía haber una pelea y no era lo mejor en ese momento.

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

 **Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

 **— ¿Te quieres callar?**

 **—Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

 **—Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

 **—No, señor.**

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

 **—A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

 **—Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

-Tenías que elegir justamente esa Quirón –dijo Hestia recordando la terrible infancia que paso junto a sus hermanos.

-Lo siento señora, pero era la más cercana a donde estábamos.

 **—Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…**

 **—Bueno…**

 **—Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

Zeus estuvo tentado a regañar al muchacho pero se contuvo solo porque pensaba que era su hijo y no quería avergonzarlo frente a sus amigos y porque quería que el muchacho le tuviera aprecio pues no veía que le tuviera mucho en ese momento, pues no le había mirado ni una sola vez a excepción de cuando se había dirigido al directamente, en cambio miraba muy seguido a su hermano Poseidón, el esperaba que no la hubiera pasado muy mal por culpa de sus hermanos.

 **— ¿Dios?**

 **—Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

 **— ¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

-Eso es quedarse corto –interrumpió por primera vez Hera.

 **—… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.**

 **Algunas risitas.**

 **Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

 **—Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

 **— ¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

 **—Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

 **—Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-En ese momento me alegro muchísimo que esa tuviera un poco de escarmiento –dijo riendo Percy mientras aun abrazaba por la espalda a Annabeth.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

 **—No lo sé, señor.**

 **—Ya veo.**

 **—Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

-Vaya manera de cambiar de tema Quirón –le dijo Hermes al centauro.

 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

 **— ¡Señor Jackson!**

 **Lo sabía.**

 **Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

 **— ¿Señor?**

 **—Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

-No soy tan viejo Percy –le dijo sonriendo al muchacho.

 **—Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

 **— ¿La de los titanes?**

 **—La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

 **—Ah.**

 **—Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

 **Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba « ¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado…**

-Enserio semidiós nunca pasaste de un aprobado. –le interrogo Atenea parando con la lectura.

-Hasta ese momento así era, luego tuve algo de ayuda para mejorar –le respondió sonriente mientras besaba la mejilla de su novia.

 **No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

-Ahora no me cuesta nada de nada –interrumpió de nuevo Percy.

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

-¿Y porque están peleando ustedes dos ahora? –les pregunto Deméter a sus hermanos Poseidón y Zeus.

Los dioses solo se encogieron de hombros sin saber el motivo.

 **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

-Díganme que esa no es mi hija –pregunto asustado Hermes.

-No se preocupe señor que no es hija suya.-le respondió Grover para tranquilidad del dios.

 **Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

 **— ¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover.**

 **—Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.**

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

 **— ¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Todos los presentes en la sala del trono comenzaron a reírse de la salida del sátiro, inclusive Hera y Zeus pues la lectura había comenzado a relajar el ambiente de manera gradual.

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

 **No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

-Quieres mucho a tu madre ¿no? –le pregunto Hera.

-Si señora haría de todo por ella.- la diosa solo le sonrió en respuesta, Percy se sentía algo extraño con la actitud de la diosa pero era mejor aprovechar ahora que estaba de buenas.

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

-Esa mocosa- exclamo enfurecida Thalía. -Percy dime que le hiciste algo.

Por toda respuesta Percy le sonrió de manera sombría.

 **—Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

 **—Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

 **— ¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

-Poseidón –grito enfurecido Zeus, no podía creer que el chico que tanto deseaba como hijo fuera hijo de su hermano mayor.- Haz roto el pacto.

Poseidón no le respondió de inmediato pues estaba sorprendido, ese muchacho era hijo suyo… en cuanto miro en dirección de Percy y vio la sonrisa en su rostro como confirmación de su parentesco una enorme alegría surgió en su pecho, en ese momento capto los gritos de su hermano menor y con algo de miedo por la seguridad de su nuevo hijo le respondió –aún no hemos hecho el pacto y te recuerdo que yo no estaba de acuerdo en realizarlo y de una vez te lo digo no te atreves a hacerle nada a mi hijo porque no respondo. –le dijo a Zeus mientras lo miraba con enojo.

Zeus se cayó y volvió a sentarse en su trono, él no era tan estúpido como para empezar una pelea con Poseidón en ese momento; él sabía que su hermano era terriblemente sobreprotector así que tendría que aguatarse las ganas de momento… por otro lado no podía creer que el muchacho no fuera hijo suyo, se sentía decepcionado.

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

 **— ¿Has visto…?**

 **—… el agua…**

 **—…la ha arrastrado…**

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

 **En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

 **—Y ahora, cariño…**

 **—Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

 **—Pero no acerté.**

 **—Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

-Hades más te vale que tu furia no le haga anda a mi hijo.-exclamo Poseidón molesto ahora con su hermano por enviarle un monstruo semejante.

Sin saber que decir Hades guardo silencio, rezando por que Alecto no le hiciera nada a su sobrino, conocía de primera mano cómo era Poseidón enfadado y no se creía capaz de enfrentarlo.

 **— ¡Espere! —Intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

 **—Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

 **—Pero…**

 **—Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

-Gracias sátiro –le dijo Poseidón a Grover.

-No tiene que agradecer señor, era mi deber y Percy es mi mejor amigo.

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

 **—No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

 **—Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Los romanos se estremecieron al unísono, recordaban bastante bien esa mirada y no quería recibirla en persona. Los dioses notaron la reacción y una vez más se preguntaron como un griego había llegado a ser el líder de los romanos.

 **Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Buenos instintos sobrino –le dijo Hestia cariñosamente a Percy.

-Gracias señora Hestia, ojala les hubiera hecho caso más seguido –le dijo riendo ligeramente.

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

-Quirón. –exclamaron los dioses que habían comenzado a sentir cariño por el semidiós, los cuales eran todos menos Atenea, Zeus que aún estaba en negación y Artemisa que pensaba que el muchacho no tardaría en comportarse como todos los hombres.

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

 **Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

-Que conveniente no –dijo Leo preocupado por su amigo y héroe.

 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso.**

 **Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

 **—Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.**

 **Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

 **—Sí, señora.**

Los que conocían bien a Percy, ósea Annabeth, Grover, Thalía, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel y Quirón; lo miraron con incredulidad desde cuanto Percy era prudente.

 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

 **— ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

 **—Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

 **«Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

 **—Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

 **—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

 **¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

-Me caes bien primo –dijeron al unísono Hermes y Apolo riendo.

 **— ¿Y bien? —insistió.**

 **—Señora, yo no…**

 **—Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

-Reza Hades para que mi hijo salga con bien y lo lamentaras –decía Poseidón con su tridente en la mano.

 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

 **— ¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

 **Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

-Buenos reflejos chico –le dijo sorprendido Ares, no era común que un semidiós ni siquiera sus primos o hermanos le impresionaran con facilidad, pero ese hijo de Poseidón lo estaba logrando.

 **La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

 **— ¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

-Vaya un guerrero nato, no nació uno desde hace muchos siglos. –interrumpió Deméter, expresando la sorpresa de todos los Olímpicos y de los romanos.

 **La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

-Tienes suerte hermano- le dijo Poseidón a Hades.

 **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

 **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

 **Regresé fuera.**

 **Había empezado a lloviznar.**

 **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

 **—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

 **— ¿Quién? —pregunté.**

 **—Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

 **Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta.**

-Te afecta mucho la niebla hijo. –le dijo preocupado Poseidón.

-Si papá me afecta bastante, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue quitando, aunque aún ahora algunas cosas aún se me escapan.

Eso no logro tranquilizar mucho a Poseidón que se preguntaba el motivo por el cual la niebla era tan fuerte en su hijo.

 **Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

 **— ¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

 **—No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

 **El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

 **—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

 **Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

 **—Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

 **— ¿Quién?**

 **—La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

 **—Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-Tu sí que sabes mentir Quirón –exclamo emocionado Hermes.- estoy tan orgulloso

Eso solo logro hacer sonrojar un poco al centauro.

-Bueno ya terminamos el primer capítulo y desde ya les digo no vuelvan a pedirme que lea, es demasiado frustrante leer con tanto interrupción.-exclamo indignada Atenea.

-Bueno quien lee ahora- pregunto Apolo.

-Yo quiero leer. –dijo Poseidón.

Atenea le paso de mala manera el libro a su tío quien solo le dirigió una mala mirada.

-El siguiente capítulo se titula **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.** –Con un suspiro de resignación Poseidón dijo.- solo yo puedo terminar con semejante capitulo, hijo espero que no me mates de un ataque al corazón. –le dijo a Percy mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

Percy solo rio algo nervioso, su padre ya estaba que se moría y los libros apenas y acababan de empezar.

Aclaraciones finales

Bueno eso sería todo de momento, espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios al respecto, nos leemos dentro de 15 días o la otra semana no se jajajaja

Gracias por leer, saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones iniciales

Buenas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario y a los que han añadido la historia a favoritos, gracias *-*

Sin nada más que decir que disfruten de la lectura

 **El texto en negrito es del libro original**

Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte

-El siguiente capítulo se titula **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.** –Con un suspiro de resignación Poseidón dijo.- solo yo puedo terminar con semejante capítulo, hijo espero que no me mates de un ataque al corazón. –le dijo a Percy mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

Percy solo rio algo nervioso, su padre ya estaba que se moría y los libros apenas y acababan de empezar.

-Lo siento papá las cosas apenas comienzan… afortunadamente eres inmortal –le respondió nervioso Percy.

-Pueda que no se muera primo pero un shock si lo puede experimentar –intervino Apolo.

-Bueno, bueno ya, Poseidón comienza a leer para ver si avanzamos algo –refunfuño Zeus aun molesto de que Percy no sea su hijo.

Poseidón se limitó a mirar mal a su hermano algo preocupado, Zeus estaba muy tranquilo para su gusto… tendría que tenerle vigilado mientras comenzaría a leer ya quería saber cómo le iba a su hijo.

 **Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.**

-Cualquiera encontraría eso demasiado frustrante –interrumpió Hefestos mientras construía algo con unas piezas de metal.

 **Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

 **De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

 **Casi.**

-Te apuesto que fue Grover –le dijo Clarisse a Annabeth, logrando sonrojar al sátiro.

 **Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

 **Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

 **No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

 **El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

 **Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

-Mala cosa –intervino Nico.

-¿Qué cosa hijo?

-Percy con mal humor es algo peligroso padre, nada se salva a su paso… ni siquiera ustedes.

-¿Cómo que ni siquiera nosotros? –grito conmocionado Zeus.

-Me parece señor Zeus que el primero en sentir el enojo de Percy saldrá en este libro, solo le puedo asegurar que son ustedes los que provocan primero a mi primo el solo responde en defensa propia –le respondió muy tranquilo Nico al señor de los cielos, para luego susurrar muy bajito.- o al menos en la mayoría de los casos.

Zeus dejo pasar el hecho de que el crio del mar se atreviera a enfrentar a los Olímpicos o al menos de momento, el juzgaría si era como su sobrino dijo en defensa propia, pero a la primera sospecha de ser una amenaza al Olimpo tendría que hacerse cargo del chico; aunque no le gustara del todo la idea de enfurecer a Poseidón.

 **Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

-Hijo de barba percebe tenías que ser –interrumpió Atenea, sin darle chance a que dijera algo más Poseidón continuo leyendo.

 **Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

 **Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio. No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

Todos en el Olimpo rieron por las acciones del joven Percy, salvo las excepciones de siempre.

-Primo enserio que me caes bien –le dijo riendo Apolo, Percy le respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

 **A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

 **«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

-Hermoso sarcasmo –Leo intervino feliz de por fin saber las hazañas de su héroe.

 **Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

-No sabía que Paul jugara póquer –se dirigió Thalía a Percy.

-Ese no es Paul –exclamo molesto Percy.

 **No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

 **Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

-Sigo diciendo que tienes buenos instintos sobrino –le sonrió Hestia al muchacho.

 **La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi _Guía Cambridge de mitología griega_ al otro lado del dormitorio. **

Atenea y sus hijos miraron indignados a Percy por el trato que le daba al libro pero no le dijeron nada. Atenea solo quería que sus hijos se mantuvieran bien alejados de la cría del mar.

 **Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

-Ahora no solo sabes las diferencias sino que hablas muy bien el latín –intervino por primera vez Hazel.-pero si eres griego como es que puedes hablar tan bien el latín.

-No tengo la menor idea Hazel, tal vez sea gracias a la diosa que me envió al campamento Júpiter.

Las diosas se miraron entre si preguntándose quien de ellas habría enviado al griego con los romanos, y los dioses varones solo veían extrañados a la féminas, Zeus solo quería saber quién fue para así poder gritarle lo irresponsable que había sido.

 **Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

 **Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas.**

 **Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

-Si no mal recuerdo tuviste la nota más alta de todas Percy –le dijo sonriente Quirón a su alumno favorito.

Percy sorprendido le devolvió la sonrisa para luego mirar de manera intencionada a Annabeth quien solo sonrió divertida de la cara de azabache.

 **Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

 **—… preocupado por Percy, señor.**

 **Me quedé inmóvil.**

 **No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

-Cuando lo pones así, cualquiera se detiene –dijo Hermes. –Pero primo deberías espiar más a menudo la de cosas que uno se entera –exclamo sonriendo con malicia.

-Hermes no intentes corromper a mi hijo –y sin esperar respuesta Poseidón continuo leyendo.

 **Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

 **—… solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

 **—Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

Todos los del Campamento Mestizo resoplaron con burla. –Si claro como si eso fuera a pasar Quirón –le dijo Malcom hijo de Atenea.

-No había que perder la esperanza –le respondió Quirón.

 **—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

 **—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

 **—Señor, él la vio…**

 **—Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

 **—Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

Thalía se levantó de donde estaba sentada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al sátiro. –Que no fue tu culpa Grover, deja ya de culparte tonto.

-Si fue mi culpa Thalía por causa mía… -no pudo terminar de responder porque al momento dos golpes más lo callaron, los golpes eran de Percy y Annabeth. –hombre Percy podrías moderar la fuerza, el tuyo me dolió más.

-A ver si con eso dejas de culparte Grover –Percy y las chicas volvieron a sentase. –puedes continuar papá.

 **—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

 **El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

-Siempre hay que tener un plan de escape –dijo aprobatorio Hermes.

 **Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que**

 **Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

 **Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

 **Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

-Estabas en tu forma verdadera Quirón –regaño con desaprobación Hera. -¿en una escuela?

-Necesitaba estirar las patas mi señora, además con la amenaza de la furia tenía que estar preparado y alerta.

Hera lo dejo pasar pero aún estaba molesta de que el entrenador se haya arriesgado tanto, a pesar de que el hijo de su hermano le estaba cayendo bien no significaba que por eso el secreto de todos se pusiera en peligro.

 **Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

 **En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

 **—Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

 **—Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

 **—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

 **—No me lo recuerde.**

-Exámenes como les detesto –murmuro por lo bajo Leo, siendo secundado por Percy que lo escucho por estar sentado a su lado.

 **Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

 **—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

 **No respondí.**

 **—Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

 **—Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

 **—Sólo estoy… cansado.**

 **Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

-Tus emociones me dieron dolor de cabeza esa noche Percy.

-Está muy confundido Grover, así que no me sorprende.

 **No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

 **La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín**

Los más inmaduros estaban soltando exclamaciones de horror por tan terrible tortura, entre ellos Leo, Apolo, Hermes y sus hijos.

 **Colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

 **—Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

 **Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

-Malas palabras Quirón –le regaño Hestia.

El entrenador solo se le quedo viendo sin saber exactamente a que se refería.

 **—Vale, señor —murmuré.**

 **—Lo que quiero decir es que…**

 **—Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Me escocían las mejillas.**

 **Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

-No sabía que fuera tu profesor favorito –le dijo Quirón a Percy.- lamento haberte hecho sentir mal esa no fue nunca mi intención.

-Ahora lo se Quirón no te preocupes –le sonrió Percy a su profesor tratando de tranquilizarle.

 **—Vale —le dije temblando.**

 **—No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy.**

 **No pasa nada por…**

 **—Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

 **—Percy…**

 **Pero ya me había ido.**

 **El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

 **Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-Oye que no somos don nadies –exclamo molesto Zeus. –tal vez tu padre si pero los demás no.

-Que gracioso hermanito, que gracioso –le respondió Poseidón malhumorado.

Percy se puso a reír de ver la expresión de su padre, era realmente alucinante verle bromear con su hermano como si fueran mortales; una situación muy inusual y aún más que fuera presenciada por ellos.

Los otros semidioses no tenían las agallas de Percy para reírse, más bien estaban atónitos con lo que presenciaban y peor aun cuando Hades se unió a Zeus.

-Vamos Poseidón mira que tu propio hijo te llame don nadie –le dijo riendo, asombrando a todos los presentes salvo a su esposa.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta ustedes dos dejen de burlarse de mi –levanto un poco la voz Poseidón mirando a sus hermanos para luego dirigirse a su hijo. –y tu Percy como es que también te burlas de tu guapo padre.

Percy paro un momento de reír para mirar a su padre y en vez de controlarse su risa se volvió más escandalosa después de ver la cara de Poseidón, tanta era su risa que se agarraba el estómago del dolor.

Costo nos 15 minutos para que Percy y sus tíos controlaran la risa, enfurruñaron Poseidón continuo con la lectura, ya tendría unas palabras con su hijo luego.

 **Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

-Lo siento Percy, yo quisiera poder ayudarte económicamente contigo y con todos los hijos que he tenido pero aquí tu tío paranoico no me deja –le dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Zeus.

-Por primera vez con cuerdo con barba percebe, padre no nos deja a nadie ayudar a nuestros hijos –intervino Atenea, mientras todos los dioses con hijos miraban mal al señor de los cielos.

Zeus intento hacerse el desentendido a pesar de que sentía un poco de culpa, pero no podía permitir que nadie lo supiera además era una medida para la protección de todos, eso era lo que no entendían los demás.

-Tranquilo papá sé que no puedes hacer nada a pesar que quisieras, no te preocupes –le dijo Percy a Poseidón sonriendo con algo de tristeza a pesar de todo.

 **—Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

 **La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

 **Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

 **Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

 **— ¿Buscas Benévolas?**

 **Grover casi pega un brinco.**

La atmosfera de tristeza se perdió gracias a la intervención del joven Percy -¡Oh Percy! Eso estuvo buenísimo –dijo riendo Apolo, mientras los otros dioses asentían riendo.

Hestia sonría feliz de ver como su familia se unía un poco más, la lectura estaba haciendo maravillas en las relaciones de todos; ella solo deseaba que al final de todo el Olimpo fuese más unido.

 **— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

 **Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

 **Le tembló un párpado.**

 **— ¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

 **—Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

-No mucho, no mucho solo te falto escuchar el saludo –le dijo Grover molesto a Percy.

 **—Mira, Percy…**

 **—Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

 **—Grover…**

 **—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

 **—Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

-Chicos deben enseñar a Grover a mentir mejor, su vida podría depender de ello –les dijo Hermes a sus hijos.

 **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

 **—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Guardián**

 **Colina Mestiza**

 **Long Island, Nueva York**

 **(800) 009-0009**

-Odio la dislexia –exclamaron molestos todos los semidioses que la padecían.

 **— ¿Qué es colina mes…?**

 **— ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

 **Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

 **—Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

 **Asintió.**

 **—O por si me necesitas.**

 **— ¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

 **—Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

-Lo siento Grover, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me ocultan algo… sabes que yo te tengo mucho aprecio.

-No te preocupes hombre cualquiera estaría molesto.

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

 **—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

 **Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

 **—Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

 **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

 **Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería.**

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –se auto interrumpió Poseidón.

 **En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

 **La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca.**

En la Sala del Trono se hizo el silencio, un silencio denso que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo… todos los dioses miraban al semidiós azabache ojiverde con asombro, no sabían cómo era que estaba vivo aun…

-Porque no me dijiste que habías visto a las Moiras –grito de repente Thalía mientras sujetaba por la camisa a su primo.

-¿Las Moiras? –pregunto dudosa Jason.

-Las Parcas para ustedes –le aclaro Annabeth, con eso todos los romanos miraron asustados a su Pretor.

-Te recuerdo que no te conocía en ese momento cara de Pino –le respondió tranquilo mientras intentaba que le soltara la camisa. –Papá continua, en el transcurso de los libros se sabrá todo… tranquilo –le miro con intensidad tratando que se calmara.

 **Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

 **Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

 **Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Los dioses que tenían algo de aprecio por el semidiós tragaron saliva con miedo por el destino del muchacho.

 **Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

 **— ¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

 **—Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

 **—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

 **—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

-Ninguna sobrino, con eso no se juega –regaño Hestia.

-Lo siento mucho lady Hestia pero en ese momento no sabía nada de ellas.

 **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.**

 **Grover contuvo el aliento.**

 **—Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

 **— ¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

-Sube al autobús Percy –grito Poseidón muy metido en la lectura para darse cuenta que le gritaba a un libro.

 **— ¡Vamos!**

 **—Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Pie Grande o para Godzilla.**

A pesar de la preocupación el comentario del joven Percy saco risas de los presentes.

 **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

 **Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

 **— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

 **En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

 **—Grover.**

 **— ¿Sí?**

 **— ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

-Todo –interrumpió malhumorado Percy de solo recordar cómo se sentía en ese momento, si solo le hubieran dicho la verdad habría podido evitar que su madre sufriera.

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

 **—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

 **— ¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

 **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

-Hestia tiene razón tienes buenos instintos –medio elogio Artemisa, para luego morderse la lengua al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Igual no tenía que hacerse de esperanzas pronto el chico se comportaría como el típico cerdo igual que todos los hombres que había conocido.

 **—Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

 **—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era.**

 **Era otra cosa, algo como… más antigua.**

 **— ¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

 **—Sí. ¿Por qué?**

 **—Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

 **—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

 **— ¿Qué última vez?**

 **—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

-Grover así solo le asustas, no me sorprende que pasara lo que paso –regaño Quirón mientras negaba con la cabeza. Poseidón preocupado por su hijo continúo leyendo rápido para que no le interrumpieran más.

 **—Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

 **—Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

 **Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

 **— ¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

 **No obtuve respuesta.**

 **—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

 **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-Percy hijo…

Interrumpiendo el lamento de su padre, Percy le dijo –tranquilo papá yo estoy bien ese hilo no era mío, además mírame estoy aquí más vivo que nunca –termino con una sonrisa.

-Era de alguien más, ¿seguro? –pregunto aun dudoso Poseidón.

-Mi papá era de otro, tranquilo… ahora lo mejor es seguir leyendo.

-¿Bueno quien sigue leyendo? –pregunto Percy.

-Yo quiero leer –dijo Hestia sonriente.

Poseidón le entrego el libro a su hermana mayor un preocupado por su hijo, algo le decía que el destino de su hijo era peligroso y él tendría un ataque de pánico como mínimo antes de terminar todos los libros.

 **- _Capítulo 3 Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones –_** comenzó a leer Hestia.

Aclaraciones finales

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, agradecería que me dejaron comentarios para saber si les gusto.

De nuevo gracias a todos por leer, actualizare de nuevo la otra semana.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
